Lilo Bathtime
by BieberHendersongrl
Summary: Ageplay/Infantilism. Lilo. Louis turns away for five seconds only to come back to Liam covered in pudding and stickers. Thus ensues a bubble bath with rubber ducks, soap and Lilo kisses. Later, after the mess is cleaned up, things go on between the two loving boyfriends.


**So guys I know everyone wants part two of my last story so I will try to write it up but for now here is the first part of a super fluffy Lilo two-shot with rubber ducks, unicorn stickers, baths and cotton ball blankets. Don't worry! In the next part, Liam will get his sexy time. ;)**

**Warning: Ageplay/Infantilism/Daddy!Kink (Although it's mostly fluffy in this first part)**

* * *

Lilo Bathtime

"Come here you crazy Li-Li Bear!" Louis called, chasing after his giggling boyfriend who was covered in chocolate pudding and sparkly rainbow unicorn stickers.

Liam had been hard at play all day, especially since it was a Saturday and the two were allowed to do anything they wanted. So Liam had decided they should bake all his favorite sweets and have a food party.

Louis still wasn't exactly sure why he had agreed to this, nevertheless why he had agreed to leave Liam alone in the kitchen with a giant bowl of chocolate pudding just at his reach.

He had stepped out for five minutes, just to go find some more sugar in the basement, only to come back to his younger lover covered in chocolate from head to toe along with the floor. Needless to say, he wasn't too happy about it, but he didn't punish Liam because he really, _really_ wanted to have a happy, stress-free day for once, and yelling wasn't going to do the trick.

So he had told Liam to just wait there while he cleaned up the floor and take off his dirty clothes so they wouldn't drip everywhere.

This time, when he stepped out to go put Liam's dirty laundry in the wash, he made sure there were no other suspicious substances around for Liam to get into.

But when he came back, there were more chocolate footprints on the ground, leading up to the cabinet and a very excited Liam covered in the stickers Louis had hidden away as a present for Liam's upcoming birthday.

Louis didn't even want to know how Liam had found them considering they were all the way in the back of the pantry on the highest shelf behind the jars of dry beans. That kid could sniff out practically anything that was being kept from him, it seemed.

"Liam, come here, you're getting footprints everywhere!" Louis exclaimed with a laugh. "Stop it, baby. That's naughty!"

"Naughty, naughty, naughty!" Liam squealed in a sing-songy voice. "I don't want a bath!"

"Well, you're getting one, silly!"

The blue-eyed lad finally managed to capture Liam between the shiny, white marble kitchen island and himself, grabbing him tightly.

He had managed to throw his clothes in the wash also because he knew Liam was bound to dirty them too.

Liam squealed with laughter as Louis carried him upstairs, both boys only in their briefs, to the awaiting bathtub.

Louis set his hyperactive boyfriend on the floor of the large bathroom they shared and filled up the heavy tub with nice warm water.

Liam started doing somersaults on the floor, staining it even more with his chocolate covered hair.

"Look, Louis! I'm being a potato like Niall!" he exclaimed, rolling around faster.

"Alright Potato-Niall, come get in your bath, silly boy." Louis dropped some mini rubber ducks in one by one just to entice Liam even more.

"Duckies!" Liam shrieked. He quickly rambled up the three tiled steps leading to the big bath and jumped in, splashing Louis and everything else within 30 feet of him.

"Get in with me, Louis!" He said, grabbing at his boyfriend's arms and trying to pull him into the water.

"Liam, I have to get fully undressed before I do and you should have too, silly!" Louis slipped off his tight, white underwear and slipped into the water that was starting to darken from the chocolate.

"Now come on. Let's take yours off too." He reached for his boyfriend, but Liam splashed him away.

"No! That's naughty! Good babies don't do naughty things like that!"

"But good babies also listen to their Lou Bears when they tell them to do things." Louis playfully crossed his arms and turned his nose up.

"I guess you used to be a good little baby, but now you're not because you won't listen to Lou-Lou bear when he says to take off all your clothes."

Liam pouted for a moment, but then took off his remaining, wet briefs and laid them on the tile surrounded the bathtub before splashing Louis again.

"Weeeee!" He squealed and pounced on his boyfriend, making water go up Louis's nose and into his eyes.

"Leeyuuuum," He whined, rubbing his eyes. "Don't do that to do Daddy. It can be dangerous."

"Sorry, Lou-Lou," Liam said, wrapping his arms around Louis's wet body in a tight embrace. "You're just fun to tackle 'cause you're cute."

Louis smiled at Liam's blushing face and gave him quick peck on the mouth.

Liam readjusted his knees so they were on either side of his boyfriend's and pressed their foreheads close together.

Looking very close into Louis's deep blue eyes, he gave an experimental roll of his hips.

"Li-Li Bear want Sexy-Time," He said in his, high-pitched, little baby voice.

Louis laughed and pushed Liam's face away from his.

"Not right now baby, you need to get clean first."

Liam knitted his eyebrows together in an angry expression followed by his jutting out his lower lip.

"Mean Lou-Lou. I want it now."

Louis raised his eyebrows with a small smile on his face. "Let's get your hair washed first, okay?"

"No! No!" Liam explained, smacking the water beside him with emphasis on each word. "I want you now!"

"I promise we can as soon as you get all washed off and pretty," Louis replied, grabbing each one of Liam's flailing hands. "You can play on your cotton ball bedspread and then Louis will make his baby feel so, so good."

"I don't want to on my cotton ball bedspread! I want it here!" Liam started to cry as he realized he wasn't getting his way.

"Fine," Louis smirked at him as a triumphant idea popped in his head. "We can do it in here, but you have to play with your ducks and bubbles first. Show Louis how cute you are so he can won't be able to resist kissing you up."

Liam squealed and bounced in Louis's lap.

"Go get my other little duckies so you can see all of them with me!"

Liam squeaked and splashed around as Louis stumbled out of the bathtub and to the cabinets under the sink where all 76 of Liam's rubber ducks were kept in a large plastic bag.

"Alright, Li-Li! Here you go!" He said grabbing the bag and dumping its contents into the water surrounding Liam.

"Eeeeeee!" Liam was so excited, his little face crinkled up to where his eyes were barely even visible. "Duckies!"

Louis smiled, sitting on the tile around the large bathtub, and watched his baby play. Little did Liam know that the bubbles and ducks were just distractions for him while Louis got him all clean.

While Louis carefully retrieved Liam's bubble bath-shampoo mix from the cabinet, the younger boy carefully arranged his ducks in the water, making sure they were all right side up.

"Look, Louis!" He squealed, holding up one of the ducks, as Louis carefully poured some of the bath soap in the tub.

"This little ducky looks like me!"

Louis glanced at the duck, which was a bright pink color, covered in variously shaped maroon jewels and have a princess tiara on top of its small head.

"Why yes it does, Liam! It looks just like you, all pretty and happy!" He grinned as Liam covered his rose-tinted face in embarrassment.

"You guys are even the same color!"

"Stop it, Lou-Lou!" Liam pleaded, giggling and burying his face in his arms. "You're making me blush!"

"That's because you're extra cute when you blush and Louis likes extra cute things."

Liam squeaked in euphoria again and kicked his legs in the water.

"Alright, silly boy, let Louis put some pretty bubbles on your hair so you can look like a little princess." Louis said, filling his hands with soap.

"Wait!" Liam screeched. "I found a little ducky that looks just like you!"

Louis blinked at the blue colored duck that had a large orange afro and a beak the size of the Eiffel Tower.

"Gee, thanks, Li," He said, rubbing his hands together.

"You're welcome, Boo Bear!" Liam replied in total oblivion. It has your hair, kind of, so I thought it looked just like you!"

Louis pulled a strand of his messy brown hair in front of his eyes and stared at it.

"How did you guess, baby? It's almost the same thing."

Liam giggled. "I know!"

Louis playfully rolled his eyes and grabbed a handful of Liam's short, but fluffy hair.

"Look, baby," he said, rubbing the soap in and tousling his boyfriend's soft brown hair. He smoothed it all up in to a pointed Mohawk on Liam's head.

"Now you have silly hair like that duck!"

"But I don't have an afro!" Liam squealed, splashing around. "You do because you look like that little duck!"

Louis shook his head and smiled.

"Crazy little thing," he said, patting Liam's hair down. "But now you have bubbles in your hair and Louis thinks you look almost good enough to eat!"

"Noooo!" Liam laughed, kicking his way to the end of the tub farthest from his boyfriend. "You can't eat me Louis Monster! I'm too fast for you!"

"Not as fast as you think!" Louis exclaimed, grabbing the faucet which could be removed to make a shower head. "I can still spray you with this water!"

Liam shrieked and giggled as Louis washed all the soap away from his hair and let it run down his body, into the rest of the tub.

"Silly, baby! The Louis Monster got you! I told you, you couldn't escape!" Louis smiled triumphantly and set the faucet back in its place.

"You may have sprayed me with that water, but you'll never get my ducks!" Liam squealed trying to gather all of his ducks in his arms.

"Watch me!"

Louis dove into the water, adding to Liam's mess and attacked his awaiting baby.

Liam sputtered and kicked as he tried to save himself and his ducks but he soon gave up as Louis tickled him into jumble of laughter.

"There!" Louis cried satisfied with his win. "I've officially captured my Liam and his duckies!"

"But you wouldn't have if I hadn't been so cute!" Liam protested, giggling at his boyfriend.

"And I wouldn't be forced to cover your pretty face in kisses if you still weren't!"

Liam shrieked in laughter as Louis began to nibble on his face and kiss him.

"Silly Lou Bear!"

Louis chuckled and moved down to Liam's neck, which he sucked a large purple hickey onto, turning Liam's laughs and squeals of joy into moans and whimpers of want.

"L-Lou, I need you… please,"

Louis smirked as Liam let out another high-pitched moan and gave him more access to his neck.

"_What _do you need, Li-Li Bear? You have to be specific or Louis won't know."

"Want you to t-touch me, Lou-Lou,"

"Touch you _where_, Liam?" Louis said, biting the side of his jaw and squeezing his hips.

"D-down,"

"Down? Down where? Here?" Louis made a point of placing his hands on Liam's spread thighs.

"No, no," Liam said, quickly shaking his head and avoiding eye contact with Louis. "Down _there_."

"Down where, Liam?" Louis teased further. "I'll never know until you tell me exactly where you want me to touch you."

"W-well, you said that I can't say naughty words, though," Liam whimpered, his lower lip trembling.

He was so upset because he didn't know how to get Louis to do what he wanted without getting in trouble or being questioned.

"_Oh_, _you mean there._" Louis smirked again as he moved his hands to Liam's hardening length.

The brown-eyed boy moaned loudly and buried his head in his boyfriend's shoulder in embarrassment.

"You like that, Li?" Louis teased, running his fingers up and down Liam in the water.

The Wolverhampton lad wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend's waist as he shuddered from the pleasure his body was receiving.

He melted into Louis with each perfect touch and stroke and grab that he gave him, but before long Liam was shaking so much that he just couldn't take it anymore. He trembled against Louis, trying to free himself of the touch.

"Too much, Lou-Lou, too much!"

He felt Louis's hands leave him and move to his sides, which were gripped softly and pulled just enough to give the Liam the message to release his embrace.

"Liam, honey, what's wrong?" Louis looked with concern and worry into his boyfriend's eyes. "Did Daddy hurt you?"

Liam sniffled as a tear rolled down his already wet face.

"Too much. Too much. F-feels too good, Louis."

"Awww, baby it's okay," Louis said pushing Liam's hair away from his face. "I should have started out slower. I know how sensitive you get."

"I don't like being sensitive, Lou-Lou Bear. I want to be like you and not be all sensitive."

Louis laughed. "Oh, Liam, it's okay. The only thing bad about your sensitivity is that you cum too quickly whenever we start."

Liam pouted and looked down.

"I do not! Your touches just make me all shivery and stuff! Whenever I touch myself, it never feels like that!"

They both stopped breathing for a moment as Liam's words registered in their minds.

"No, Lou, I didn't mean…"

"Liam, you know my rule about that," Louis said sternly. "Babies are too young to touch themselves because they are small and could hurt themselves. You know that! I've told you a million times!"

"W-well, I don't usually but I did last night b-because," The younger boy started to tear up. "Because I thought that maybe I wouldn't be all shaky because I'm more used to m-my hand than yours."

Louis shook his head as Liam began to sob.

"And _did_ it feel any different?"

"Y-yeah. B-but only a little bit! I got too upset because I knew it was naughty and I didn't want to get in trouble."

Liam wiped his eyes with his wet hands, trying to soothe his crying.

"Did you stop then, Liam?" Louis asked his tone heavy with disappointment.

"W-well, it felt so good though and I couldn't stop myself!"

"Baby, baby, baby." Louis shook his head again and stood up in the tub, extending a hand to Liam.

"Daddy's not going to punish you this time because he knows you're a good boy and you just made a mistake, but you need to promise me that you will _never_ do that again."

Liam grabbed his lover's hand and stood up.

"I promise, Lou-Lou. I promise so much that I won't even eat any of the strawberry cheesecake that we made or give you any kisses until tomorrow."

Louis let out a small laugh.

"Now baby, you don't have to abstain from kisses, but I'm proud of you for giving up something you like so much, just to say you're sorry. You're a good baby, you know that?"

Liam shook his head.

"You are, Liam. Look at me," Louis tilted Liam's chin up towards him and stared him in the eye.

"You are the most perfect, precious, sweet, adorable, beautiful baby in the whole world and no mistake can _ever _change that."

He rubbed at Liam's chin with his thumb until he saw a smile.

"That's better. Now my baby knows how perfect he is!"

Liam blushed and bit his lip, avoiding Louis's eyes.

The Doncaster boy laughed again and gave Liam's bum a light slap.

"Come on, you. Let's get you all rinsed off so you can play in your cotton ball blanket."

He grabbed the faucet, washed the two of them off and then pulled the drain plug to empty put the tub. Removing the ducks could come later, after their playtime was done.

He carefully led Liam out of the tub, being careful not to slip on all the water on the slick tiles and brought him to the room they shared where there were two fresh, fluffy towels laid out on the bed.

"Burrito Liam!" The brown-eyed boy squeaked, wrapping one of the big white towels around himself.

"Remember when I was a little burrito that one time! Oh, I was so cute!"

And just like that, Liam was running around the room screaming about being a burrito and completely happy again.

"Alright, you silly boy," Louis said smiling as Liam bounced from place to place excitedly. "Let's get you your cotton blanket, so you can play in it while I clean up all the water and pudding footprints you left on the floor!"

Liam giggled and jumped up and down as Louis retrieved the big fluffy blanket, super-glued with cotton balls from their walk-in closet and laid it out on the floor for Liam to roll on.

Liam let out a very high-pitched noise and dove onto the extra fluffy blanket, burying himself in the soft, white cotton.

Louis smiled down at him, his hands on his hips.

Later, he would definitely join him.


End file.
